One way to create a 3D image of an object is to display a perspective view of the object on a display device such as a monitor. The user can manipulate the object and display cross-sections of the object. However, a perspective view of an object is not a real 3D representation of the object.
Methods such as stereoscopy, autostereoscopy, and holography are used to create a real 3D image of an object. However these techniques do not allow a user to easily manipulate the displayed object or display across-section of the object. They can also be very complex to generate.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for displaying cross-sectional representations of an object.